


Snippets

by IaMcHrIsSi



Series: Identical [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, always a girl!luke
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-03
Updated: 2015-10-03
Packaged: 2018-04-24 14:19:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4922887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IaMcHrIsSi/pseuds/IaMcHrIsSi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Snippets from my Two Girls 'verse (the one where Luke and Leia are identical twins)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snippets

Leia is still wearing her white ceremonial dress when Lux knocks at her door. Her hair is still braided perfectly, too, and the make up isn't the slightest bit smugded. Lux isn't sure why she notices all this, or why it makes her feel uneasy, but it does.

“Hey”, she says, slightly uncomfortable and very nervously “I wanted to give you back your cloths.” Lux is wearing cloths she borrowed from other pilots, old and worn and comfortable, but for the ceremony Leia had given her one of her dresses. The dress is white, like most of Leia's dresses, and simply cut, without too many frills and ornate embroidery. Still, it is the most expensive thing Lux has ever worn, and she hadn't been comfortable until she had put the worn trousers and the old shirt back on.

“Thanks.” Leia says, and for a moment, they just stand there, unsure of how to proceed. It's awkward, and strange, and Lux wants to leave, wants to go back to Wedge and Han and Chewie who she understands, with whom she shares at least something, namely the participation in the battle of Yavin and a passion for flying. “Come in” Leia finally says.

Leia's room is huge. It's actually at least three rooms, from what Lux can see, with a personal 'fresher and a little kitchen just for Leia. Most of the furniture is white, with a few pictures on the walls and holo books everywhere, and there's even a few potted flowers. Compared to Lux's home on Tatooine, it's pure luxury, and Lux has never even seen anything like this before. It's hard not to stare.

“It's … you have a nice room.” Lux finally says, cursing herself almost immediately. She is here with her twin sister, the sister she has wished for forever, and all she can say is 'You have a nice room' ?

“Ah... yes. Thanks.” Leia answers. She looks around, never really looking at Lux. Suddenly Lux realizes that Leia is as nervous as she is, that this is as strange to her sister as it is to Lux. Immediately after realizing this, Lux wants to hit herself. Of course Leia is nervous, or course this is strange and awkward. Leia doesn't know Lux, and Lux doesn't know Leia. Until a few days ago, neither of them had any idea the other even existed, and when they finally did find out, it was overshadowed by the horrible losses both of them experienced.

“You know... I always wished for a sister. Especially when I was younger. I just wanted someone who would truly understand me, I guess.” Lux says, hesistantly. She wants to make the first step, wants to actually make a connection here instead of just talking about nothing and staying strangers, but she isn't sure how Leia will react. Maybe Leia doesn't even want a sister, especially so shortly after her whole family died. Maybe Leia just wants to be left alone, or she just wants nothing to do with Lux, who is after all only a farm girl from Tatooine and not a princess, even though she saved the rebellion a couple days ago, or...

“I have a sister. Winter, a couple months older than me... than us. She's a spy for the Alliance. I haven't been able to get in touch with her since coming here. She's... she's my sister, and I love her, but we've never … we've just never had the same interests, I guess. I used to want someone that I would connect with completely. I was a fearless child, you know, always in trouble, and Winter was the proper one, always following all the rules. I just wanted someone to share that with me, I guess.” Leia is still not looking at Lux, but Lux feels the atmosphere in the room change, almost feels a connection being made.

Leia sits down on her couch (it's made of some soft, white fabric, Lux notes, that must have cost some serious money) and pats her hand on the free space next to her, a clear invitation for Lux to sit down, too. Lux is still a bit nervous, but she sits down, suddenly very close to her sister. She can see the sadness in Leia's eyes now, deep and heavy, and almost reaches out to lay her hand on her sisters. She doesn't, though. They aren't that close yet.

“I didn't have any siblings, but I had Biggs. He is … was my best friend, and we often said we were siblings because it was easier. He is... dammit, he was such a nice guy, you know. Always polite, always looking out for me. He was the the best, and he'd accompany me to all my crazier schemes, like joining the racers.” Lux laughs, quietly, with tears in her eyes that she refuses to acknowledge. “He was damn near perfect, you know, but he wasn't... he wasn't a girl. That sounds stupid and sexist and Mother knows what, but it's true. There's just some things that boys will never truly understand, some things that they just don't experience the way girls do, especially on Tatooine. Not that I want you to ever have to go there, because it's really not nice and no girl should have to go there, but … I wanted to be not alone in feeling creeped on, I guess, and while Aunt Beru was always there for me, that just wasn't the same.” Lux is babbling, and she knows it. It's just... she hasn't talked about Biggs yet, not to Han, not to Wedge, not to anyone. And she isn't sure if Leia is the right person to be talking to about this, because Leia has lost her whole planet, and maybe burdening her with Lux's losses is unfair. But she wants to talk about, and she wants to talk about it with Leia, because maybe Leia will understand. She hopes Leia will understand.

“He sounds like an amazing man.” Leia says, and: “I'm sorry. I would have liked to get to know him, and your Aunt Beru.”

“She was your aunt, too. I think.” Lux says, and cringes immediately. Leia probably really doesn't want to hear about her dead biological family when her adoptive families death is still so recent. “I'm sorry. I... how were your parents like?” _And that's so much better?_ Lux thinks. Mother, she's just such an insensitve oaf today.

Still, Leia smiles. It's a sad smile, but it's genuine, so maybe asking after her parents wasn't quite as bad as Lux thought.

“They were … kind. And intelligent. And loving, and warm, and they always protected me as well as they could. They fought for a better galaxy, for freedom and justice. They wanted the world to be good and safe and just, and they did everything to help others. They were funny, too, especially papa. He liked to tell anecdotes from his youth, or from his adventures during the clone wars. He was a senator back then, you know, and somehow he managed to end up in trouble quite often. Mama always rolled her eyes when papa started telling his stories again.”

There are tears flowing down Leia's cheeks, but she makes no move to stop them. Lux wonders what Alderaanians think on tears. Tatooinians don't cry, they wouldn't waste water like that, but she's heared that Alderaan had huge oceans. Maybe the traditions there are different. This time, however, she does take Leias hand. It's warm, and familiar in a way that is strange and feels right at the same time.

Leia smiles under her tears. “Will you tell me about your aunt and uncle?”


End file.
